


From Admiration to Love

by musicgirl373



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicgirl373/pseuds/musicgirl373
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pride and Prejudice AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Well that's a lie, but I don't own OUAT and last time I checked my name isn't Jane Austen, so there you go. This is gonna be a multi-chapter fic, and is probably going to follow the P&P canon pretty closely, minus the omission of a couple of characters. Enjoy!

“It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife...bloody hell. What kind of truth is that?” Killian set the book down on the ground, a frown crossing his face. He knew better than to steal from his sister, but for some reason curiosity had gotten the better of him. She was always going on about this book, so he finally decided to give it a chance. Next time, he would listen to his better judgement. He got up from his spot underneath the tree in the garden behind Pemberley and stretched, the book momentarily forgotten on the ground.

There was to be a party tonight, one to welcome them to the neighborhood. Of course, he had no interest in attending, being one who was not into small talk or dancing, but his friend David would inevitably drag him along, using the “It’s the sociable thing to do” line. He groaned inwardly. It’s just one night Killian, he thought to himself. He wished they could have gotten a manor that was closer to the water, so that he could spend more time on his boat, but alas, it was not meant to be. Georgiana, or Tinkerbell as he liked to call her, had school and unfortunately it was not close to the water and his beloved ship. He picked up her book from the ground and began the trek back to his manor as the sun began its own trek towards the horizon. This was for the best. He had made up his mind long ago that he needed to do what was best for her. 

Now to get ready for this dreaded ball.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the chapters will get longer, for now they'll just be tiny.

Mr. and Mrs. Gold sat in the parlor one fine summer afternoon, Mr. Gold reading his paper and Mrs. Gold gently stirring his tea and attempting to engage him in some sort of conversation. It had become somewhat of a routine for them, and even though she generally only received grunts and the occasional word in response, she continued it, figuring that she needed someone to tell the daily gossip to, so it might as well be him.

“Did you hear that someone has bought Netherfield?”

“No.”

“According to Mrs. Long, someone has.”

“Oh?”

“Well don’t you want to know who it is?” her voice had a hint of exasperation to it.

“Belle, I’m sure you want to tell me, so just say it,” he said as he finally looked up from his paper. She grinned at him, pleased. Rumple shifted a bit in his seat, preparing for the inevitable torrent of information his beloved wife was about to unleash on him.“Well, according to Mrs. Long--you know, you really must talk to her more, she is so knowledgeable about everything and is really very agreeable--was saying that it was shown on Monday to a man named Nolan, who loved it so much that he bought it straight away! He is making a good amount of money, and even better, he’s single! Oh can’t you just imagine it? Him marrying one of our girls? It would be perfect!”

“Is that what he was setting out to do by moving here? He came here to marry someone?”

“Of course not, but it is likely that he will fall in love with one of them, so it’s up to you to go and visit him! Be sure to make a good impression!” By this point, she was waving her arms emphatically, as if that would help make her point stick.

Mr. Bennet considered her for a moment. If he argued, she would just go on about how he was wearing on her poor nerves, and at least this way, he could put in a good word for his daughters, especially Emma. He always had a softer spot for his Emma than his other daughters. That was a parent’s secret though, one that he would definitely keep from his wife, among the many other things that he never told her. But that’s how their relationship worked, had been like that for the past 23 years, with her telling him everything and him telling her nothing.

“Alright,” he finally said, “I will think about it.”


End file.
